


25 & 37

by binniebutter



Series: Kpop Prompt Requests [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Kpop blurbs, Stray Kids Imagines, kpop drabbles, kpop imagines - Freeform, kpop/reader, stray kids blurbs, stray kids drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binniebutter/pseuds/binniebutter
Summary: 𝓅𝓇𝑜𝓂𝓅𝓉 𝓇𝑒𝓆𝓊𝑒𝓈𝓉 25 & 37 “Why are you so good at everything!?” & “That doesn’t count!” from my promptlist on tumblr!
Relationships: Bang Chan & You, Bang Chan/Reader
Series: Kpop Prompt Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108724
Kudos: 11





	25 & 37

**_“How are you so good at everything!?_** What the fuck babe, you should become an idol. You definitely got the moves.” Chan laughed at your little joke before hopping off of the platform and turning around to help you off. You giggled at his attempt to be a gentleman, brushing him away and jumping off yourself. You stuck your tongue out at him like a five-year-old.

“I may not be capable of beating you at Dance Dance Revolution but I am perfectly capable of getting down by myself,” you told him in a sassy tone. Chan of course knew that but decided to play around a little.  
  
“But you are my princess and I, your prince. I must help you at all times and make sure you are safe my love,” he said in a mocking voice, bowing deeply before you, as one would do to a royal. You laughed, playing along.

“Please, I am not a damsel in distress. In fact, I’m probably stronger than you.” Lie. It was an obvious one too. You both knew that Chan was strong as hell and could toss you like a sack of potatoes. Chan raised an eyebrow at your statement, his lips quirking up into a smirk. _Oh god, you were so screwed._

“You think so,” he challenged you in that sexy, deep, amazing, Australian accent ~~I’m sorry I got carried away~~ and you were not one to back down. So now, here you were standing in front of the punching machine, wishing that you had just shut your mouth in the first place. There was no way that you could back out now, if you did Chris would tell all the boys and you’d have everyone one your back. No, I can do this. _Just imagine it’s Minho, Y/n. Just imagine it’s Minho._

With that thought in mind and a newfound determination to beat your boyfriend, you took a step forward before bringing your arm back to swing. Right before you swung, you had made the worst decision you could’ve ever made. You looked at Chan. You only wanted to see the look on his face as you proved him wrong, but you didn’t expect what you saw.

Chan was looking at you with the most love struck face ever. The ones you only saw in the cheesy rom coms that you forced Chan to watch with you. You swore that you saw sparkles in his eyes as he stared at you. The pure adoration for you on his face threw you for a loop. So when you went to swing, you missed. You completely and utterly missed. A blush rose on your cheeks out of embarrassment as Chan laughed his ass off.  
  
“Damn babe. I knew I would win but I didn’t think there’d be this much of a gap,” he managed out in between his laughter. 

“Hey! That’s not fair, you distracted me! _**That doesn’t count!”**_

“Distracted you!?!? I didn’t even do anything!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed and want me to post more!  
> crossposted on tumblr


End file.
